Awkward Family Reunions
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Set after the series finale. Savi returns to meet her niece. It's a little awkward facing her sister and ex-husband turned brother-in-law.


**I don't own Mistresses nor will I ever.**

* * *

To say Savi, Joss, and Harry were all nervous about their reunion was an understatement. But Savi picked up the baby carrier holding her son and rang the doorbell with only minimal hesitation.

Her hands shaking just a bit, Joss shifted Lorelei and opened the door. "Savi! And there's my nephew. Hey, little guy. It's nice to finally meet you, Noah."

"Oh, pictures don't do Lorelei justice. She's beautiful, Joss." Savi grabbed her niece's tiny finger and cooed at her.

"We should switch babies for a few minutes. Come in!" Joss ushered her sister in and they sat down on the couch. "Harry ran to the store but he should be home soon. Not sure what Kate's doing but I'm sure she'll wander over here at some point. Oh, and Gabe's working but you'll be able to meet him later."

Savi still couldn't believe her ex-husband had an adult son but it seemed like the three of them were trying so that was all that mattered. "Great! Now let me hold her," she pleaded.

Joss laughed and handed over Lorelei before unbuckling Noah and picking him up. "So are you happy, Savi?"

Savi didn't look up from the baby but nodded. "I am. How about you? You doing okay? I know you were struggling in the aftermath of the attack." It had worried her but she was thrilled her sister finally got help.

"I have more good days than bad now," Joss admitted. The nightmares popped up occasionally still but she was doing a whole lot better now. Talking to a therapist was helping so much.

The door opened and Harry stepped in. He smiled at the four of them but awkwardly waved at Savi, who did the same. "I just wish I had been able to come back for Karen's funeral. I feel guilty that I couldn't make."

Joss waved off her sister's concerns. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about - you were cooking this adorable little guy and everyone understands why you couldn't make it."

That's when Lorelei caught sight of her father and smiled. "Oh my God, that's adorable! You want your daddy?" Savi questioned her. She handed the baby off to Harry when he held his arms out for her.

"How was the flight?" Harry questioned, floundering on what else to ask her. His ex-wife (now his sister-in-law, and fuck that was one of the weirdest things about this situation).

Savi sighed and kicked her feet up on the table since Joss was still holding Noah. "Long. Even worse with babies - I don't recommend it at all. Figured I'd warn you."

"Noted."

Awkwardness enveloped the room. Savi still don't know how to process the fact that her ex-husband was now her brother-in-law. This whole situation was so fucked up that she couldn't help but giggle. "What?" questioned her confused sister.

She bit her lip. "Sorry. Just thinking about how Harry's now my brother-in-law."

Both Joss and Harry winced but he stepped up first. "Savi, we'd like to apologize to you." He loved his wife and didn't feel bad about the way their lives had turned out but he still felt guilty about what had happened between Joss and Savi.

"Yeah. Savi, nothing happened between us until after your marriage was over." Joss sat her nephew down in his carrier and grinned at the little boy.

"We had no feelings for each other until after the divorce. Nothing happened between us before that." Harry just hoped she believed them because it was a miracle the two women were even still talking at all. Joss' attack was the reason they had started talking again in the first place and they had slowly worked their way to a reconciliation ever since.

"You had every right to feel betrayed, though. There was a time and a place for our actions, and I'm just sorry you had to see us."

Savi sighed. "I felt betrayed but never should have run. I completely overreacted and made mistakes of my own and that's all there is to it. And everything's worked out - I'm happily married with a son and you two have a daughter. And son," she directed towards Harry.

He shrugged. "Never saw that one coming but Gabe and I are slowly getting to know each other. He's a good kid." It had definitely been awkward at first but Joss and Kate were their cheerleaders and supporting the two of them every step of the way (although now they made fun of his sister for hitting on her own nephew).

"That's nice. And how did this happen? We had so much trouble and you were the one with the fertility problems? I'm probably overstepping her but I'm curious." Savi wanted to know how Harry and Joss had been able to conceive but they hadn't.

Neither of them knew. "My sperm obviously got through twice so they're apparently not that slow. Maybe it's because we weren't trying? But little Miss Lorelei Chloe Davis was the best surprise we've ever gotten."

"Aw, honey." Joss turned to look at her sister to make sure she was okay with this and then kissed her husband. "I love you too."

"I love you too, Joss."

Savi couldn't help it - she melted. "Why are you two so damn cute?" She understood now why their friends had told her the relationship was weird (at first) but somehow made sense. Joss and Harry just fit together like puzzle pieces.

"We can't help it?" Joss answered as Lorelei began to fuss.

"I got her," Harry assured her as he stood up and headed towards the nursery to change their daughter's diaper.

"Mike and I are moving back to California." That was one of the reasons for this visit - Savi wanted to look at houses. Her husband's job was willing to let him transfer so it all worked out.

Joss' mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I am. We're pretty excited about it. You want to help me find somewhere to live?"

"Of course!"

It was the second step of many but Joss and Savi's relationship would never be what it was before - they couldn't go back. But they could move forward and that was exactly what they were doing.


End file.
